<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Give It To Someone Special by brokenhighways</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28423236">Give It To Someone Special</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenhighways/pseuds/brokenhighways'>brokenhighways</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hit the Floor (TV), hit the floor - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Bucket List, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Corny, Fluff and Humor, M/M, No Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:00:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,849</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28423236</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenhighways/pseuds/brokenhighways</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Zero and Jude decide to do the Christmassy things that they could never do before because of their dysfunctional families.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jude Kinkade/Zero | Gideon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>76</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Zude</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Give It To Someone Special</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My summary is trash (and the story isn't much better), but 2020 is almost over and I couldn't let 'Zudemas' go unmentioned! I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas and I wish you all happy new year (God knows we need it!). &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What are we doing for Christmas?"</p><p>Zero cracks open an eye to see Jude's expression before deciding how he wants to handle the conversation. It's <em> serious </em> which means he can't grunt his way out of the conversation. Not that he pictured Jude to be the Christmas type. </p><p>"What do <em> you </em> want to do?" Zero deflects because he hasn't thought about Christmas at all. Usually, he blocks it all out and finds some 'entertainment', but for obvious reasons this year is different. </p><p>He's in an honest to God <em> relationship </em> where things like holidays matter. </p><p>"I don't know. My mom is in Europe visiting family, so…"</p><p>The unspoken <em> it's just me </em> rings out loud and clear. </p><p>"No last-minute invite from Oscar?"</p><p>"Please. He's probably going to be spending it with his new girlfriend."</p><p>Zero shudders at the mere memory of the woman Oscar has been pictured with over the past few months. Not content with Lionel, he's traded her in for a younger model. </p><p>"Girlfriend? Do you mean <em> gold digger? </em> She's twenty-four years old, Jude. She could be your <em> sister</em>."</p><p>"Don't remind me." Jude chews at his lip and Zero can tell he's building up the nerve to say something, <em> ask </em> for something and he knows the answer is going to be yes. Holiday periods are hard for him too, what with his lifetime of abandonment issues. This is the first year he's had someone special and... he wouldn't mind marking the occasion. </p><p>"I thought maybe we could go tree shopping?" </p><p>"Tree shopping?" Zero echoes. He's never had a Christmas tree before and wouldn't even know where to begin. There's a glimmer of hope in Jude's eyes, though, and Zero can already picture an abundance of tinsel and glitter in his near future. </p><p>"One of my favourite memories is waking up as a kid in the middle of the night and just sitting by the tree, watching the lights glow against the wall and... it was like everything was calm. Peaceful."</p><p>"I'm glad you have those memories," Zero says. His words are a bit stiff, not out of resentment or jealousy, but an inability to relate. He'd do everything to recreate Jude's perfect Christmas, but he wouldn't know how. Christmas was always a luxury that kids like him never got to have. </p><p>By the time he grew up, he remained numb to it all. </p><p>"What about you? Do you have any good Christmas memories?"</p><p>The 'no' is on the tip of his tongue when he remembers something. A corded bracelet that sits with his stuff in storage, too precious for him to take the risk of losing it. </p><p>"The Christmas before Laura left... She gave me his bracelet. Just a simple, little thing, but... she said…<em> 'now you'll always think of me when I'm not there </em> ' and I laughed. I told her that she'd <em> always </em> be there. That we'd always be together."</p><p>Jude's eyes soften and he places a hand on Zero's knee. "Gideon, I'm sorry. If it's too...If it's too much, we can forget all of this."</p><p>"No," Zero says, deciding that he's spent enough time dwelling on the past. "This is <em> our </em> first Christmas together. We should do all the cheesy rites of passage we could never do because of our dysfunctional families."</p><p>Jude's eyes light up. "Like a Christmas bucket list?"</p><p>Zero snaps his fingers. "Yes. A Christmas bucket list."</p><p>Jude gives him a bemused smile. "I have to say, this is <em> not </em> how I envisioned this conversation going."</p><p>"Guess I'm just full of surprises."</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em> 1 - Mail a letter to Santa </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Dear Santa,</b>
</p><p><b>This year, I'd like Jude to see clothing as </b> <b> <em>optional</em> </b> <b> more often. </b></p><p>
  <b>Zero. </b>
</p><p>"If we ever have children, you're not allowed to tell them about Santa," Jude says, folding the letter and slipping it into his jacket pocket.</p><p>Zero snorts. "What does yours say?"</p><p>Jude flushes a healthy shade of pink and hands his letter to Zero. </p><p>
  <b>Dear Santa,</b>
</p><p><b>I don't need anything for Christmas - I already have what - </b> <b> <em>who</em> </b> <b> - I want. Kindly forward my gift onto someone else. </b></p><p>
  <b>Jude. </b>
</p><p>Warmth floods Zero's heart, and all he can say is, "You are officially the biggest sap I know."</p><p>Jude's smile is bright enough to light up the room. "You say that like it's a bad thing."</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em> 2 - Attend a tree lighting ceremony </em>
</p><p>"This year, to help us light the Devils Nation tree, please welcome Miguel Saldana!"</p><p>Zero cradles his gingerbread latte and turns to Jude whose eyes are glued to the tree. "Am I the only one shocked that Jelena and Miguel are still attached at the hip? Her claws must be retractable."</p><p>"Shhh." Jude grabs his free hand and squeezes it. "They're about to switch the lights on."</p><p>Everyone around them watches in awe as they are bathed in the warm glow of the lights, but Zero only has eyes for Jude. It's hard to believe how close he came to losing him, and how hard they've worked to ensure they don't lose themselves or their relationship. </p><p>There's something about standing here in the front of the crowd with a beanie shoved in his head and Jude clutching his hand that makes it all worth it.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em> 3 - Leave cookies for Santa Claus </em>
</p><p>Baking and Zero are two things that will never mesh together, yet here he is covered head to toe in flour while Jude peers at the recipe they <em> didn't </em> follow. </p><p>"We have the cookie dough." Zero eyes the bowl with caution, wondering if it's supposed to look so... gloopy. "What do we do <em> with </em> the cookie dough?"</p><p>"I don't know, but I'm exhausted and <em> clearly </em> this was one item we should have skipped."</p><p>Jude's even <em> worse </em> in the kitchen than Zero is and he's obviously on the verge of full blown crankiness, leaving Zero with one option. He reaches into his bowl and scoops some of the mixture into his hand. </p><p>"Or not."</p><p>The glob of flour, butter and sugar lands squarely on Jude's forehead and Zero <em> whoops</em>. "Now that's an <em> eight </em>-pointer right there. </p><p>It takes a few seconds for Jude to recover, and he's wiping the mixture off when he darts forward and snatches the bowl away from Zero. </p><p>"You won't be gloating when you're picking chocolate chips out of your hair."</p><p>Zero's smile slowly fades away. "You wouldn't."</p><p>Jude holds the wooden spoon up and flashes him a wicked grin. "Oh, but I <em> would</em>."</p><p>"Jude, I <em> just </em> got my hair done. C'mon. Let's call a truce?"</p><p>Jude's lips curl into a wicked grin and Zero knows he's in trouble, so he does what he does best. </p><p>He runs. </p><p>(Except this time, he <em> wants </em> Jude to catch him.)</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em> 4 - Make a homemade gift </em>
</p><p>It takes Zero two hours to make his gift and that's only after the <em> three </em>hours it takes him to pick a decent present. He borrows the supplies from one of the receptionists at the arena and sits in the lobby surrounded by baubles, old coasters and black and red ribbon. </p><p>"What are you doing?" Jelena Howard is standing a few paces away just as Zero's gluing a picture of him and Jude onto the coaster. "Aren't you a little old for arts and crafts?"</p><p>"I'm making a tree ornament."</p><p>He doesn't elaborate because he knows it winds her up when he's evasive <em> and </em> he lets her barbs hang in the air without a comeback. </p><p>"Let me see that." Jelena strides over and takes in the mess strewn over the table before she adds, "I'd like to make one too. For Miguel."</p><p>"Wow." Zero gives her his trademark smirk. "Who knew all it would take was motherhood to thaw your icy heart?"</p><p>"Shut up and pass me some ribbon."</p><p>Later, when he shows Jude the ornament, he's rewarded with a very long kiss. </p><p>"What did you make?" Zero asks. </p><p>"I wasn't as creative." Jude holds up a mini basketball-shaped bauble. </p><p>"I love it." Zero clears his throat. "I think our Christmas spirit is rubbing off on Jelena. She liked our Christmas bucket list idea so much that she's doing one with Miguel. I told her we'd do one item with them."</p><p>"That sounds great," Jude says. "God, look at us. Someone might think we're <em> normal.</em>"</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em> 5 - Decorate the tree </em>
</p><p>Zero's winding a string of fairy lights around their Christmas tree when Jude steps into the living room with a huge box. </p><p>"I found these old decorations at Oscar's place. His new girlfriend was <em> more </em>than happy to help me find it. I think she was worried he was going to ask me to stay for Christmas."</p><p>"Can you imagine? Watching them making out while you're choking down eggnog."</p><p>"I'd rather not imagine." </p><p>They focus on decorating the tree and by the end of it all, they stand side by side and regard it closely. </p><p>After a few minutes, Zero clears his throat. "I think it might be best to get a <em> professional </em> to decorate all future Christmas trees."</p><p>"Agreed."</p>
<hr/><p>6 - <em> Drink hot chocolate </em></p><p>The mugs are steaming when Zero carries them from the kitchen into the living room. </p><p>Jude looks over his shoulder and says, "Did you remember to buy marshmallows?"</p><p>"Of course I did. Only the best for you, princess."</p><p>"We'll see who you're calling princess when you don't get laid until next year."</p><p>"Jude, I'm immune to your threats. Besides, remember my letter to Santa? He always comes through."</p><p>"Shut up and drink your hot chocolate."</p>
<hr/><p><em> 7 - </em> <em> Go outdoor ice-skating </em> </p><p>"If I let you do this, Jelena would <em> kill </em> me and I'd like to survive our first Christmas together, so I say we play one-on-one basketball. Loser has to wear a Christmas hat for twenty-four hours."</p><p>"Piece of cake." </p><p>Several hours later, Jude pulls Zero into his arms and slides a Christmas hat onto his head. "You know, for a pro baller, you're kind of <em> slow</em>."</p><p>"I let you win, stupid."</p><p>"I'm sure you did, Zero. I'm sure you did."</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em> 8 - Slow dance to a Christmas song </em>
</p><p>"Really?" Zero looks at the song Jude's selected. "Last Christmas?"</p><p>"Hey, this song is a classic!" Jude clears his throat. "Besides. This is our first ever dance. And it's kind of us. This year we're giving our hearts to someone special."</p><p>When Jude puts it like that, Zero can't argue, and they gravitate towards each other when the music begins. The first thing Jude does is step on his foot and jump five steps backwards. </p><p>"Jude. It's <em> fin </em>e. Let's just... take our time and figure out how to do this. Slowly."</p><p>"Who are you and what have you done with Gideon?" Jude asks. They're swaying to the rhythm, not bothering to execute anything more complicated. "I didn't think you'd go for all of this Christmas stuff."</p><p>"Neither did I." Zero meets Jude's eyes. "... but I want you to have a Christmas to remember. You know. More memories. Good ones."</p><p>It's not his<em> best </em> explanation, but Jude gets it. </p><p>He always does.</p>
<hr/><p>9 - <em> Watch a Christmas Hallmark movie </em></p><p>"This is insane." Zero puts the bowl of popcorn down before he ends up wearing it. "She's <em> really </em> going to work for this asshole after he made her lose her job."</p><p>"That's not even the worst part. He's going to give her some sob story about his life and use his chiselled muscles to convince her that he's <em> not </em> an asshole."</p><p>"... and because she wants someone to take home for Christmas, she's going to fall for it."</p><p>"Everyone involved in the making of this movie <em> sucks </em>."</p><p>"Hey!" Lionel says. "I'm sitting <em> right </em> here. I'll have you know that Christmas Guyland has a six point one rating on IMDB."</p><p>"Someone was feeling generous because this movie is a <em> three </em> at best. A two if I take into account the <em> horrible </em> title."</p><p>"I'm with Zero on this one Lionel," Jude says. "You're great in it, though."</p><p>Zero bites back a snort at Jude's compliment. Despite his shark-like tendencies at work, Jude really is too nice for his own good.  </p><p>"Yeah, yeah," Lionel huffs. "I knew I should have angled for that Devils cameo when they asked me. How about my next movie? Zero?"</p><p>"Not even if you paid him a million bucks," Jude says quickly. </p><p>"What he said," Zero adds. "Besides, I'd only just show you up."</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em> 10 - Volunteer at food bank </em>
</p><p>Along with Miguel and Jelena, Jude and Zero venture down to the nearest food bank armed with boxes of donated goods and Devils swag. Jude was hesitant about bringing the jerseys and memorabilia along, but Zero figures they'd go for a decent amount of money if he signed some of it. </p><p>Not that it matters when people begin filtering in. Most are extremely gracious, but some are startled to see Zero and Jelena and he finds himself assuring people that it's <em> okay </em> to need help. </p><p>"I grew up with nothing," he tells one mother who's distraught that she can't afford to feed her three children. "It's enough that you're here and doing what you can for them."</p><p>Before she leaves, she pulls him into a hug and for a second Zero closes his eyes and he's that scared little boy. The one who gets into a fight with one of the other kids over the last bagel before proudly handing it over to Laura. </p><p>"Are you okay?" Jude's there when the woman leaves, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. </p><p>"I was just reminded of my sister. What we went through. How <em> hard </em> it was and... I'm happy she has a new family, but... I miss her, Jude. More than I ever thought I would once I knew she was okay."</p><p>"Have you thought about reaching out to her?"</p><p>"We can barely buy groceries without some asshole using their long lens to see what kind of milk we buy. How would she cope with that?"</p><p>"Something tells me she's stronger than you think she is and...anyway, she'd have <em> us</em>."</p><p>"Yeah..." Zero nods slowly. "She would."</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em> 11. Open one gift before Christmas Day  </em>
</p><p>It's Christmas Eve when they each select a wrapped present from under their tree. Jude's gift for Zero is haphazardly wrapped, with tape spread liberally all over the shimmery paper. </p><p>By contrast, Zero's gift is neatly wrapped and topped off with a bow. </p><p>"You cheated, didn't you?" Jude points at the gift. "You got it wrapped professionally!"</p><p>"I had a winter job at a Santa's grotto while I was in college. I've wrapped enough gifts that I can never forget how."</p><p>Jude gave him a funny look. "Just when I think I know <em> everything </em> about you, you go and surprise me."</p><p>Zero flashes him a grin. "Come on. Let's see what we've got."</p><p>He unwraps his gift gently, watching Jude pull apart his gift desperate not to miss a single moment.</p><p>"Whoa," Jude says, pulling out a box. "This is a Polaroid camera. I've always wanted one of these."</p><p>Zero hides his grin. Besides basketball, Jude's holds an interest in photography and he figures Jude can take snapshots of whatever he wants to remember now. Make new memories of <em> them </em> and the way his life is now. </p><p>He turns his attention to opening his gift, freezing when a leather bracelet slips out of the paper.</p><p>"Jude…" Zero struggles to look up. He doesn't want his emotions to get the better of him, but it's <em> hard</em>. </p><p>"I know it's not the same, but your sister <em> is </em> always with you. And so am I."</p><p>"Thank you, Jude." Zero swallows down his anguish, determined not to ruin what's been a crazy but fun few days. "What else do we have to tick off on our list?"</p><p>"There's only a couple more things - have a traditional Christmas dinner."</p><p>"Huh." Zero <em> did </em> think it was strange that the grocery store was jam-packed with people, but now it makes sense. "I guess we dropped the ball on that."</p><p>They haven't bought so much as a green bean and it's too late now for Zero to wave his checkbook and vamoose up a turkey. </p><p>Jude shrugs. "Let's just crash Lionel's house tomorrow? I think her brother is in town. I know how well you too get along."</p><p>There is a teasing glint in Jude's eyes and Zero grunts, not wanting to think about Lionel's brother and his asshole biker boyfriend from Providence. </p><p>"Who else is she inviting anyway? Pete?"</p><p>"Pete <em> and </em>Sloane. Derek and Ahsha will probably be there too."</p><p>"Sounds like a plan," Zero says. "And a <em> disaster </em>, but hey, who am I to turn down free entertainment?"</p><p>"You are so bad," Jude murmurs, his voice low and quiet but full of so much promise.</p><p>"I don't know what you're talking about. I'm a regular boy scout."</p><p>"Yeah, and I'm a modern day saint." Jude eyes are bright with fond amusement when he speaks again. "Now that's out of the way, there's one last thing we need to do...."</p>
<hr/><p>12. <em>Kiss under </em> <em>mistletoe</em></p><p>Jude holds a piece of mistletoe over the two of them and Zero grins. This is one item on the list he's more than happy to oblige…</p><p>...<em> tenfold </em>. </p><p>
  <strong>~fin~</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>1. I did absolutely nothing on this list during my Christmas. Actually, my Christmas was a disaster on every level and that was without factoring the whole quarantine deal. Life! </p><p>2. Thank you for reading, both this fic and every single one I've posted this year. I appreciate and adore you all! *hugs*</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>